World of Ruins
by Suzume Jun
Summary: Summery: The war has ended and as such people start showing their real colors. Harry Potter disappears, Why did he, where did he go, and who are those two kids that seem to belong to Severus? Snarry, creature fic, MPreg, bashing of certain Weasleys, Hermionie, and somewhat of Snape.
1. Missing Without a Care

**World of Ruins**

**Summery: The war has ended and as such people start showing their real colors. Harry Potter disappears, Why did he, where did he go, and who are those two kids that seem to belong to Severus? Snarry, creature fic, MPreg, bashing of certain Weasleys, Hermionie, and somewhat of Snape.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Prolog: Missing Without a Care**

Fred and George Weasley look around the Burrow disgusted with the people they saw. Their parents were acting as if nothing had ever happened, Ginny couldn't decide between being an (apparently) rightfully offended sobbing mess or to curse, insult, and blame everything on Harry at any possible opportunity, Ron had no problem choosing the later option in Ginny's dilemma, and Hermionie was spending every waking minute reading in order to figure out how to "cure" the savior of the wizarding world of his "illness". She was getting to the point that even Percy (The twins cringe at the thought of the brother who had given his life to save Fred's) would have started yelling at her. None of them seemed interested in the fact that Harry has been missing for about 37 days or that the reason he hid everything from them was for this exact reason. Turning around they leave for the apartment above their joke shop.

Maybe today they'll find the lead that will help them find their lost little brother.

**- Line -**

Evan Regulas Brynt (Harrison James Potter) lays in a bed at a small unknown French hospital about eight months after he had defeated the Dark Lord for the Wizarding World. Propped up by pillows he looks over at the door as his healer comes in followed by a nurse each holding a painful little miracle. Already he could tell the twins would look as much like Severus as he looked like James.

The high cheek bones, pale skin, prominent nose, and black hair... the only thing they had received from him was that the features smoothed together instead of clashed.

Then again, he hasn't seen their eyes yet...

"Two happy healthy baby boys Mr. Brynt. The father is sure to be proud." The nurse says with kind excitement.

Harry, or rather Evan, flinches slightly, Severus neither knew of nor wanted them. He didn't really think the dark potions master would be proud of them. The sharp pain that came into existence when Severus went into a coma eight months ago intensifies at the thought and he has to push down his creature side again. The healer hands him one of the twins and Harry looks happily at the boy staring curiously up at him with a right eye of onyx and a left eye of his own Avada Kedevra emerald green. Laughing he shakes his head in amusement, "Couldn't decide on an eye color could you Love?" he asks the small infant and the nurse laughs to, "Neither of them could I'm afraid." Sure enough, the twins were as identical as a pair of Weasley pranksters we all know and adore. Harry blinks back tears as he looks down at Asphodel Severus and Loveage Harrison Brynt.

There was no way he was going to lose them too.

He had already lost too much...

**Hello Everyone! Deciding to mark Through the Eyes of Portraits as complete I have completed my mission of finishing two of my stories and as such am giving you a new one. I hope you enjoy it. I'm not to sure on the summery so if you ever come up with a better one then I'm all ears... err... eyes... So, what do you think? Reviews, comments, suggestions, requests, and questions are as welcome as always. Until next time...**

**... Bye!**


	2. Cracks in the Glass

**World of Ruins**

**Summery: The war has ended and as such people start showing their real colors. Harry Potter disappears, Why did he, where did he go, and who are those two kids that seem to belong to Severus? Snarry, creature fic, MPreg, bashing of certain Weasleys, Hermionie, and somewhat of Snape.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter one: Cracks in the Glass**

- Eleven years later -

"Asp, Love, Could you come down here for a minute please?" Evan calls up the stairs to his twins. It felt like just yesterday he had given birth to the two most precious things in his life nowadays. He had a hard time believing that already the stress of sending them to school was upon him.

But he would do what no one had done for him and allow them access to everything.

Looking at the six letters on the coffee table Evan hears the twins, both properly named if he did say so himself, come down the stairs. Lovage nagging Asphodel to put down the potions book while he was walking. Asphodel snarking back that unlike a certain dunderhead he was perfectly capable of multi-tasking.

Coming into the living room the identical twin terrors sit down on the couch opposite the one their Dad was sitting on. The table between the two couches. Lovage looks at the three letters placed on the table in front of him and gasps, smiling happily. His twin sighs and puts his bookmark in before setting the book aside. Seeing the three letters addressed to him he glances up at his Dad who nods his head. As Lovage rips the first envelope closest to him open in excitement Asphodel rolls his eyes and scans the three before him.

Beauxbatons

Madam Bowings Academy for the mixed of blood

Hogwarts

Evan feels a stab of pain that he had become quite accustomed to over the last decade and a little over a year. Seeing so much of his mate in the twins' looks was hard but that was especially true of Asphodel who seemed to be a miniature Severus Snape in the making...

... It didn't help that once Evan had told them everything on their seventh birthday his eldest had become determined to learn everything about his "sperm donor", as he put it, as he could. Afterwards seeming to strive to become the exact replica of the missing man. Somehow under the impression that his Dad would disappear as well if he wasn't.

Nothing Evan had done ever managed to change this thought process.

By the way Lovage has kept his attention on the third choice and Asphodel looks at him as he picks up the Hogwarts letter Evan knows they want to go there. Asphodel to meet his sperm donor and Lovage due to all the adventures his Dad had told them about. He really wanted to try and change their decision but holds back. Not wanting to force them into a life they don't want even if it costs him his private peaceful suffering. There was no way the British world would not notice how much the two looked like Severus and once it got out who their other father was the illusion would be smashed to bits.

"You do know that going to Hogwarts will put you face to face with your Father?" Evan questions just to be sure. Asphodel gives him that confident smirk that on an older face had once made his knees turn to jelly and nods while his youngest gets up and hugs him. OK, maybe only Asphodel was named correctly. Lovage somehow had obtained a Weasley-ish personality...

"No matter what happens I only have one Dad. That monster isn't going to change anything. I won't let him!" Evan hugs Lovage back, feeling lost and thinking of how much that sounded like the Ron he had been friends with during his school days. He sees Asphodel shaking his head in exasperation, 'I'll straighten it out.' He mouths and I nod. Doubting that another lecture would really set Love straight. If it could he would have figured it all out like Asp did around three years ago. Sighing I start to mentally prepare myself for the battle that will begin soon.

"Lets get started on you response letters."

Maybe it was time for this illusion of peace and happiness to shatter.

**Hello Everyone! So this is the second chapter of World of Ruins (Please bear with the tittles in this as they don't really have anything to do with the actual story if you haven't figured that out yet...). I hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writting it. In regards to the names I gave Asp and Love, as Severus is a potions master I thought Harry would feel it appropriate to name them after ingrediants or just needed to astablish as much conection to his mate as he could at the time the twins were born. since it seems to me as if a lot of the characters in Harry Potter have the middle name of a close relative of theirs I decided to match them with the parent I somewhat modeled them for/after. And Harry was thinking of them with his actual last name of Snape... if that makes it any better. Evan Regulas Brynt was Harry's way of staying connected with his past without being to obvious. Evan comes from his mother's maiden name of Evans (and stands for his parents), Regulas comes from Sirius' younger brother Regulas A. Black (and actually stands for both the muraders ****_and_**** Severus), and Brynt comes from one of Albus Dumbledore's long list of names (and stands for Hogwarts). Now that the explination is over with I'll leave you with the regular reminder of how great feedback is, and the challange of guessing what type of creature Harry and Snape are (hint they may or may ****_not_**** be the same type). Until next time...**

**...Bye!**


	3. Questionable Twins

**World of Ruins**

**Summery: The war has ended and as such people start showing their real colors. Harry Potter disappears, Why did he, where did he go, and who are those two kids that seem to belong to Severus? Snarry, creature fic, MPreg, bashing of certain Weasleys, Hermionie, and somewhat of Snape.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter two: Questionable Twins**

- September 1st, 2008 -

- Severus Snape -

Sitting up at the head table I watch as the newest bunch if brats are brought in by that fool Longbottom. Though I admit, only in the privacy of my own mind, that for all of his incompetence in other areas he was more than adequate in the care of plants. McGonagal watches from the chair next to me, smiling at the dunderheads though it was only noticeable to the trained eye.

That is until the last set of eleven-year-olds enter the great hall.

A set of identical twins with soft black hair that fell to their shoulders and mismatched eyes, one black one green, walk in side by side. The right one reminding me of the one brat that no one has allowed me to forget these past years, smiling and looking around in excitement as the left one who was staring straight at me with a scowl on his face yet not meeting my eyes drags him along. They looked exactly like me, except for their left eyes which were the emerald shade I had only found possessed by two people.

"You never told me you had kids." Minerva hisses accusingly and I look at her eyebrow raised.

"I don't." I say evenly, even though I am currently looking everywhere in my brain for some memory to even hint at the possibility that those two were indeed mine.

"Then how do you explain why they look just like you Severus?" She demands.

"You have a sorting to start." I respond as the sorting hat finishes his song. That shuts her up... At least for a while. We don't have to wait long until one of the twins in question are called up.

"Brynt, Asphodel!" Longbottom calls and the left twin smirks reassuringly at his nervous looking brother before gliding to the stool with a confidence very few can say they had felt during their sorting. Whispers fill the hall and the bravest of the dunderheads actually dare to keep glancing up at me. After about a minute the first twin is placed where I did NOT want him to be but would most likely allow me to obtain answers easiest.

"Slytherin!"

The smaller amount but no less proud and definitely not pitiful number of snakes clap politely as they discreetly try to figure out how to rank their newest member. Said snake gets off the stool, hands the hat back to Longbottom, and walks to the table as his robes change into the uniform of my house.

"Brynt, Loveage!" is less composed then his brother but it is the nervousness that rolls off him mingled with a scent so near_ his_ that makes keeping control of my vampire side hard. Something that only happened around a very small amount of people over the years.

Bracing myself against my creature side I watch and wait. A minute later the twins have been forever split apart.

"Gryffendore!"

The rest of the sorting goes by without any more major surprises and Minerva stands up to say her opening words as Headmistress.

"Welcome everyone. Our new Defence teacher is Professor Bonefeild," Here she pauses as the man next to me, a complete fool I might add but better than Quirl had been (Or worse: Lockheart), stands up and bows to the politely clapping crowd. After a few seconds Minerva continues as he sits back down, "As always the list of banded items are posted on the door to Mr. Filch's office and a copy of the student rules is posted in your common rooms. Your head of house shall inform you of curfews, as well as when quidditch try-outs and Hogsmead visits are taking place. Under no circumstances is a student to enter the forbidden forest without a teacher. Thank you and please help us to make this a great year for all. Goodnight."

As she sits down the tables fill with food and the hall fills with the annoying twittering of students. Granger mutters about slavery, though she's actually a Weasley now by marriage, and I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Her little "SPEW" had died after a petition showed up at the ministry signed by two million thirty-three hundred house elves, by their own free will, demanding the disbandment of the organization. Considering the only members were at most muggle raised half bloods and a majority of them true muggleborns (If there was such a thing), they had been brought down rather quickly after that. She had gone down screaming and managed to destroy her reputation in doing so much to my pleasure.

From the look Minerva gives me I know that the staff will be meeting tonight but I simply divide my attention between glaring at the children and forcing myself to eat a convincing amount of food. Possible yes, but it tastes like sand and isn't nearly as filling as blood. Or in my case blood replenisher as I'm not allowed to drink from anyone directly but my mate while employed here. Though the regulations on my diet has lessened enough to make it manageable since Minerva started drawing up my contracts instead of Albus. Still...

... As I've yet to find my mate, this causes a slight problem.

Though after I woke from the coma I was in due to Nagini's poison the potion has been working less and less and my vampire side is getting steadily more irritated with me.

Maybe the Brynt twins will have the answer to that considering the sight of them both riled up and calmed it. Potter would have definitely been able to tell me if only I hadn't sought to get rid of him so fast. The whole event was strange and having woken up from a seven month coma with no idea what had happened in the past year I had struck out at the nearest person there I knew...

... Potter...

_-Flashback -_

_Bright lights blinded me as my eyes opened. Growling I quickly shut them again and hear what sounds like relieved laughter coming from my bedside. Inhaling places me at St. Mungo's and a strange person at said bedside._

_Their smell wasn't anything unpleasant, quite the contrary actually. In fact I could easily see myself becoming addicted to it and wondered what their blood tasted like. I wasn't that thirsty though, so someone more than likely told the staff of my "special diet". I'll have to thank Albus for that when he came in in a few seconds with his strangely perfect timing as usual... The scent had an edge to it that told him the person was decently along in a pregnancy but the voice told him it was a boy. Not reaking of his Mother but still barely of age. It reminded him of Potter actually, but it was different as well in some way. There is a rustle of clothing and the boy speaks, daring to _tease_ him even!_

_"You can open your eyes now Sev. The big bad light has been dealt with." My eyes snap open and sure enough the room is dark now. Glaring at the brat I realize that it _is_ Potter._

_He looks different than he did when I last saw him. How the changes had managed to happen in the month I had spent here at the most was unexplainable with his level of knowledge about magic. The bags under his emerald eyes showed he was having problems sleeping again. If I didn't already know Occlamency was a pointless attempt at blocking his Horcrux bond with the Dark Lord I would be dreading the next lesson even more than usual. He wasn't as pale as he used to be, nor as thin (probably due to the fact he looked to be nearing the end of a pregnancy I was never informed of. The idiot had me thinking of all the potions I'd had him brewing that a pregnant person can't even be around let alone brew!). His hair was long, about to his waist now, and had a red sheen to it. The messy ponytail was also more like Lilly's was then a replica of his Father's at this length and looked to have not been washed in a while. Potter blinks and his infernal smile sinks into a frown._

_"Are you OK Sev? The healers should be here in a second. Are you hungry or-" _

_"Why are you here Potter?" I growl at him, finally wondering how many owls Albus is going to have to deal with from parents concerned about a vampire teaching their precious spawns. My vampire side bristles and tries to take control but I have just enough strength to hold it at bay. Tears threaten to overflow in the brat's eyes and a faint distress cry starts to form in his throat._

_"You, You don't remember?" He stutters like an idiot and my anger flares. A combination of thinking this is another joke and my vampire's insistence of coming out right then for some reason or another._

_"What don't I remember Potter? Another spectacular prank of yours? Get out." I snap at him,_

_"But Sever-" He begs but I don't want to hear it._

_"Just Get Out!" I explode and his eyes widen even more then they had already, "I don't want to deal with you! All you ever bring is trouble!" Tears streaming down his face he gets up and heads for the door. The last words anyone ever hears from Harrison James Potter come from his lips when he reaches the door._

_"I love you Sev. Just remember that OK?" _

_- Flashback ends -_

**Hey Everyone! On that note I'm going to end chapter two of WoR, I hope you enjoyed it! So Severus is a vampire, not many guesses were submitted but if you did so mentally than congratulations on being correct. However the question of what Harry is remains yet to be answered and all guesses are of course welcome along with any other review-like things. This chapter was considerably longer than the others, do you like this length or prefer the shorter ones? What do you think of the current Hogwarts so far? (Though we haven't really seen enough to truly tell... ) If you want I can type up a faculty/ courses offered list for all of you. Well, until next time...**

**...Bye!**


	4. Questioning Decicions

**World of Ruins**

**Summery: The war has ended and as such people start showing their real colors. Harry Potter disappears, Why did he, where did he go, and who are those two kids that seem to belong to Severus? Snarry, creature fic, MPreg, bashing of certain Weasleys, Hermionie, and somewhat of Snape.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter three: Questioning Decisions**

**- Asphodel Brynt -**

I sit at the Slytherin table feeling awkward. Not that I would show it but between being studied by my new housemates like I'm some old family heirloom and they are appraisal goblins and this being the first time I've been away from home let alone apart from Lovage... Maybe we should have gone to Madam Bowings Academy for the mixed of blood like our friends are after all.

At that thought I look at the head table, eyes fixating on the whole reason I had decided to come to the one place that Dad wanted to avoid at most costs. The reason I decided to leave everything known and comfortable to me...

Dad's betrayer

my sperm donor

... Severus Tobias Snape.

I had read everything from textbooks and newspaper articles to war accounts and Dad's diary. I had researched him down to the very DNA that made up his being anf could more than likely tell you his response to any situation before he knew it himself.

Dad seems to think that I want to become Snape so that he wont abandon us as well. However, I don;t think he is physically capable of leaving us. I mean he even moved from France with us and re-opened 'Onyx and Emerald' in Hogsmead so that we could be close to each other even though Lovage and I are going to boarding school. Of course he is now using glamours and other appearance changing spells on top of his usual muggle hair dye and makeup. The others back home weren't very happy with the loss of the bakery/restaurant. Dad was amazing in the kitchen, the food I'm stuck eating now is sand compared to what he makes up in five minutes. But Dad told us about the secret passageways that lead out of Hogwarts. We'll probably spend a lot of time in them over the next seven years, there is no way I'm eating _this_ tree times everyday. And I **know** that Lovage wont.

My plate empty I wait for the rest of the table to finish so we can leave. Completely ignoring the deserts that have now appeared I feel a protective gaze on me right as the burning glare disappears and I sneak another look at the Potions master. Our eyes meet and a shiver runs down my spine. A part of my mind starts up in me though, instead of screaming "Protect" like it usually did around Dad and Lovage, it purrs in contentment. My muscles relaxing automatically and I feel completely safe for once in my life. Around Dad I **knew** I was safe but that strange part of me that Dad say sis my creature side didn't seem to like the idea of it's "Mother" being the protector of the family. Dad had laughed when I told him. Saying that I must be a dominate since they would take major offence at being protected by a submissive. However, this isn't a submissive, this isn't even Dad's betrayer, this is Dad's dominate mate and my Father.

Father stands up looking as if he were going to come towards me but suddenly there is a change in his posture and his narrowed pupils widen slightly once more. The traitor, now back in control, turns and sweeps out the teachers' exit as the Prefects start to gather the first years and the Great Hall begins to empty.

**Hello everyone! How do you like WOR so far? Still no guesses as to what type of creature Harry is, do you guys really not have a clue? Though to be fair I haven't really put to many clues into the story yet. I hope you all are having a great summer, though mine is ending as of Monday, and review type things are always welcome. Until nex time...**

**... BYE!**


End file.
